Baby Bella
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Okay this is a story that I haven't seen done. Edward finds Bella as a four year old little girl, and James is after her, but what the Cullen's don't know is there is something very specail about Bella. R&R Please! CharmedTwilight. Stacie-Ann
1. Meeting Bella

Edwards point of view. (EPOV)

"Rosalie I don't know why you want to go hunting so bad?" I asked, getting up from my spot on the couch. "Because we haven't gone in a week. That's why." Rosalie said with a half smile as she pulled Emmett up. "Okay lets go Rose." Emmett said with a smile. Figures she can make him do what ever she wants. I thought with a small smile. "Alice are you and Jasper coming?" Rosalie called up the stairs. Alice bonded down the stairs smiling. "Of course, the whole family is coming." Alice said. Jasper walked down the stairs before I sighed. "Alright then, let's go." I said before I grabbed my Volvo keys and walked out to my car.

The moment we parked, I split. Like I want to be with all the happy couples. Please. Maybe I can find a bear, and tease Emmett with it. I smiled at the thought but kept walking. The forest was quiet today, which was good. It meant that all the campers would not be here to scare away the wild life. I walked father into the forest before I stopped, something smelled good. I mean really good. Like a hot fudge Sunday would smell to a human. Maybe its a new species of lion? I thought hopefully. I walked towards it but stopped when I actually saw what it was. A little girl was sitting on the ground crying. She was wearing pink care bear PJ's and she was barefooted. Her brown hair was tied into two piggy tails with what looked like a hair tie with large circular pink beads. Her left pant leg was torn and blood was matted on her knee. She rubbed her eyes stubbornly as more tears fell. I felt sick to my stomach. Not only was this little girl crying but I had wanted to eat her. This was going to be hard. "Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" I asked taking a step from the bushes. She immediately looked up at me, scared. Well at least she had some senses. That was a step. I started walking towards her when she grabbed a stuffed white cat that was a little dirty now, and hugged it to her chest. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She whispered. I tried to read her mind but was frustrated to know, I couldn't. "That's good, who taught you that?" I asked, as a sat on my knees by her. "My mommy." She whispered, before she sniffled. "Well, my name is Edward. What's your's?" I asked. She was caught off guard but finally spoke up. "Bella." She whispered. "See now we're not strangers anymore." I said with a smile. Bella smiled before she walked over and threw her arms around my neck and cried. "Bella where are you parents?" I asked. Bella sniffled before she spoke. "The man hurt them. Mommy told me to run, and now I'm lost." Bella cried. I looked around before I picked her up. "Don't worry Bella. Just hang on okay?" She nodded before she buried her head in my shoulder. I began running as fast as my vampire speed could take me. I needed to find my family.

They saw me before I saw them, they where all sitting in the clearing before I started to come from the forest. Alice ran to me before looking at the little girl. "Oh Edward, I saw it a few minutes ago." Alice whispered. I nodded. I knew she would see it. "Hey sweetie." Alice cooed. Bella kept her head in my shoulder and didn't look up. I laughed as Alice looked hurt. "She's not aloud to talk to strangers." I whispered. Alice's face turned from hurt to excited. "Oh sweetie. I'm Edward's sister, Alice." Alice said before Bella looked up. "I'm Bella." Bella whispered. Alice grinned at her before we walked to the family. For the first time since Emmett came, I saw Rosalie's eyes melt with love. It was amazing. Esme and Rosalie rushed over to us before Esme smiled at Bella, who ducked her head. Alice and I laughed at their hurt expressions. "Don't feel bad. She's just not aloud to talk to strangers." Alice explained. Esme smiled before she took one of Bella's hands. "Oh dear, I'm Esme, Edwards mother. And this is Rosalie, my daughter. This is Carlisle, my husband and Edwards's father, and this is Jasper, Alice's husband, and my son. And Emmett, Rosalie's husband, and my son." Esme said introducing everyone. "I'm Bella." Bella whispered. Esme smiled warmly at her, her mothering instinct taking over. "What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked as Esme took Bella from Edward. "I was looking for a bear," Edward started, ignoring the angry growl from Emmett. Bella heard it too and ducked her head in Esme's shoulder. Emmet rushed over to Bella. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett said with a smile, Bella looked at him and giggled as Rosalie hit his head. "And she was in the middle of the forest crying." Edward said. Esme gave a soft aww before Carlisle spoke again. "Why was she in the forest alone?" Carlisle asked. "She said that her parents where attacked by a man, and her mom told her to run. Then she got lost." Edward explained. This time it was Esme's turn to speak. "Who would go after this little girl?" Everyone looked at Bella and realized she had fallen a sleep. Esme smiled before looking at Rosalie. "Do you want to hold her?" Esme asked. "Sure." Rosalie said quickly before she looked at Emmett and smiled. "Alright I think we need to take her to our place. Edward, you, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie go home with her. Okay?" Carlisle said. "Jasper, Emmett and I will go find her parents." Carlisle said. "Okay, Let's get going." Alice said with a smile before everyone split.

Esme and Alice walked into their home first before Rosalie and Edward walked in with Bella. "We don't have a room for her to sleep." Alice said looking at Esme. "We'll let her sleep on the couch for tonight, and we'll figure out what to do after that, if she's staying, when the boys get here." Esme said and watched as Rosalie put Bella on the couch. "Do we have a blanket?" Edward asked as Alice rushed from the room. Esme smiled as Alice came back with a thick comforter and pillow. After Bella was all tucked in the four walked into the kitchen, but didn't have to wait long for the men to get home. It was only an hour later before Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle walked threw the door. "Did you find her family?" Esme asked as Carlisle walked over to her. "Yes. We did." Carlisle said softly, looking down. "Oh no, tell me their not dead." Esme whispered. "We can't Mom." Emmett said as he hugged Rosalie. Everyone fell quiet then. "What happened?" Alice whispered. "They where attacked by a vampire." Jasper said softly. "Oh no." Rosalie said. "Who is she?" Edward asked. "We found all that out. Actually, she's from Phoenix Arizona. Her mom's name was Renee, and her father was Charlie Swan, he was the police chief. Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but that's all I got out of their wallets." Carlisle said. "They had all that in their wallet?" Esme asked. "Ya, apparently, they where here on a camping trip." Carlisle said. "Oh." Alice said. "Well what do we do?" Esme asked. Carlisle finally smiled at her. "I think we should adopt her." Carlisle said. They all smiled at that time. "Are you sure?" Esme asked. "Positive, I'll find more out about her tomorrow, but for now, to keep her safe, I think that's what we need to do." Carlisle said. "Okay, all in favor of keeping little Isabella Marie Swan, raise your hands." Esme said. Seven hands shot up in the air. "Then its settled. Isabella Marie Swan is now Isabella Marie Cullen." Esme said before they all grinned and went into their rooms for the night.


	2. Moving

Esme's Point of View. (EsPOV)

I walked down stairs the next morning; we had all agreed to "Sleep" in our rooms. In other words, we had to be in our rooms till around seven so that she didn't know that we didn't sleep. It was almost impossible, to know she was just down stairs, sleeping. I know that everyone was ready to come out of their rooms, especially Edward, but Carlisle and I where able to go down stairs, to fix breakfast for the rest of the family. Carlisle and I walked down stairs and looked at the couch. The blankets where all messy, but Bella was not laying there. Her stuffed cat though was lying in its spot. I looked at Carlisle before we started looking for her. We stopped and smiled when we got to the kitchen. Alice and Edward where there with little Bella. Bella was standing on a chair by the stove with flour splotches on her face. "Good morning Edward. Good morning Alice." Carlisle said with a small smile. "Good morning Bella." I said with a grin before walking over to see what had Alice and Edward grinning at intensely. "Mom we're making pancakes." Alice said with a smile. Bella grinned at her, holding the wooden spoon. "I see." I said with a smile as I picked Bella up. "She was hungry, and she was in the kitchen, so Alice came and told me when she heard a bunch of noise in the kitchen and we came down and saw her trying to crack the eggs on the floor." Edward said with a chuckle. I looked at her and laughed as she blushed. "Okay, but from now on let Esme do the cooking." Carlisle said, taking Bella from me. "So Bella, we really didnt get to talk. So can I ask some questions?" Carlisle said while I took Bellas spot at the stove. Bella nodded at him with a smile. "Okay, well. How old are you?" He started. Bella smiled and held up five fingers. "Four!" She said, making Carlisle laugh. "Whats your favorite color?" He asked. Bella smiled at him. "Blue." "Um, do you have any brothers or sisters?" He tried. Bella shook her head. "No, Im an only child!" She said with a smile. "I get all the good stuff." Bella said with a smile. I laughed at this, she really was cute. "Oh Carlisle, you need to go to work." I said looking at the clock. He glanced over but sighed and handed me Bella. "Okay, Ill do some research and get all the paper work done today." Carlisle said before Edward interrupted. "Can I stay home? I did find her!" Edward asked. "No, you need to go to school." Carlisle said with a smile. "But dad!" Edward complained. "You all need to go to school, dont tell anyone about what happened. We need to adopt her before word gets out we have a new addition to our family." Carlisle explained. Alice and Edward pouted. "Esme will take care of her dont worry." Carlisle said with a smile, glancing at me. I grinned back. "Dont worry Edward. Ill keep a very good eye on her." I said smiling as Bella starred at the pancakes that where beginning to brown. "Alright, were off." Carlisle said before everyone left to get ready, leaving me and Bella to the breakfast.

EPOV

I never thought Id make it threw the day, but I did. As the last bell of the day rang I rushed out to our cars. We had Rosalies red convertible and my Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had already left; they wanted to see her as much as I did. Alice was waiting impatiently by my car. "They left with out me." Alice mumbled. "Well just make Jasper suffer when you get home, he wont leave with out you again." I said climbing into the drivers seat. Alice smiled before climbing in. "Okay, its time to speed Edward." Alice whispered with a grin. I nodded, before my foot hit the peddle.

Alices Point of View. (APOV)

We walked into the house and I smiled as Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Emmet and Jasper. Esme and Bella where sitting on the other couch and I looked at the TV and laughed with Edward. They where watching Peter Pan. I walked over and sat on the other side of Bella and Edward sighed and sat in the arm chair. Carlisle walked in just as Wendy was waking up in her room. "Okay, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Emmett. Come into the kitchen with me." Carlisle said with a smile as he saw that Bella had fallen asleep. "Okay heres the news. Bella has no family anymore. Charlie and Renee where her last family members alive. But when the state patrol found Bellas parents, they found another body." Carlisle said. "Oh my! Whos was it?" Esme exclaimed. "Other little girls, the police believe it was Bella. So everyone thinks shes dead. The body was too burned to identify, so they just assumed it was hers. SO heres the thing, that vampire must have wanted to take Bella with him, not kill her, so she could be in even more danger. We need to know why he was after her, but I doubt even Bella knows. So we need to move away, I checked out some better houses, Esme we can go visit some of them tonight. Alice, Rosalie, you two need to take Bella shopping to get her a bed, and clothes and all that stuff." Rosalie and I grinned before we rushed off. "We need to get away from here as fast as we can guys so Emmet, Jasper and Edward start packing. Ive already told the hospital that Im leaving, and the two houses I picked out are in Georgia. so I told them to transfer all my files to the hospital closest to the houses. I called the school and told them that I have a sister that just died and we where going to move down there to help theyre four year old girl. So our basses are covered. Is everyone okay with this?" Carlisle asked. "Hell ya!" Emmett shouted. "Emmett language!" Esme said, scolding him. "Absolutely." Edward said. "Definitely." Jasper said. Carlisle grinned before he grabbed Esmes hand. "Then lets go pick out our home. Well be back tomorrow night boys." Carlisle said before they rushed out the door.

Rosalie and I walked into the mall and smiled at Bella as we held both of her hands. "Were do we start first?" Rosalie asked. "I say clothes." I said with a smile. We both grinned before we where heading for the escalator. "Alice? What is we doing heres?" Bella asked, rubbing her eye tiredly. (Getting you some clothes. I dont think you want to be in your PJs everyday right?" I asked. Bella shook her head. "No!" Bella said. Rose and I smiled at her before we entered GAP. "Then lets get started!" I said with a smile, before we looked at everything.

The Next day. (EsPOV)

We got home and I was surprised to see our home all packed up. All the furniture was loaded onto one U-haul truck, attached to Edwards car and the boxes where all loaded into two other U-haul trucks, attached to Rosalies convertible and Emmetts Jeep. Carlisle and I got out of the car and walked into the home and grinned. Our kids where sitting in a circle and Bella was running from Emmet. He almost got her when she ducked under his arm and ran the other way, sitting before he could tag her. "Thats not fair!" Emmett said. Everyone was bouncing with laughter as he glared at her. "I want a rematch!" Emmett said trying to be forceful. Bella stuck her tong out at him. "Alright kids are you ready?" Carlisle said with a smile. They looked up and smiled before getting up. "Emmett is a loser at Duck, Duck, Goose!" Bella said running to me. "He couldnt catch me!" Bella said with a smile as she hugged me. She really had taken a shine to me. "Okay, Mom, we couldnt figure out who she should ride with." Edward said as she ran to him and hugged him as he pouted. "Maybe she should ride with us since were your parents." Carlisle said with a smile. "But mom!" They all said at the same time. "Does she need a car seat?" Esme wondered aloud. (Mommy said when it was a long car trip I should have my car seat." Bella answered. "Alice and Rose picked one up just in case; Ill go get it into your car." Emmett offered as he grabbed a box and walked over. Snatching Bella from Edward. "And I am not a loser; you didnt give me enough time." Emmett started as he shut the door behind him. Rose grinned at him before they all walked out the door.

EPOV

We finally made it. The house was cute, small but large at the same time. There was a small stream in the back. The house was in the mountains, so our home was surrounded by a forest. Or home was a old Victorian, and there was a four car garage right beside it. Esme, Carlisle and I were the only ones there so Esme picked the sleeping Bella up from her car seat and walked up the concrete sidewalk towards the front door. We stepped inside and the first thing we where opened to was a very large foyer that opened to several rooms. The first room we past was what looked like a living room. It was large and open, and had a fireplace connected on the sidewall. That room was very open, and had windows everywhere. It looked like it was maybe a office. The dinning room was at the end of the foyer, and was really beautiful. As we walked threw the dinning room we saw a wooden door leading into the very modern kitchen. We walked up the double stairs to the second floor. Six doors sat on the next floor. "You and Bella get your own rooms." Carlisle said as We walked forward. "Cool." I said before I walked over to the last door. The one I picked was painted a soft white and had a white carpet, with it's window facing the side. "All the rooms look like this so I don't think it maters what door you pick, unless you want your window in a different spot." Carlisle said with a smile. I grinned at him but walked into the room. "This is fine." I said before they smiled at me and took Bella to her room, where they had already set up blankets and a pillow for her. This was going to be fine.


	3. OMG!

EsPOV

The next day we where just getting our furniture ready when Bella came down stairs, we had already done so much unpacking that she already looked confused. "Hey sweetie." I said with a smile. Bella rubbed her eyes before she walked over to me. "Yes?" She asked tiredly. "Alice and Rosalie got you some clothes." I said motioning toward Alice. Bella smiled before rushing over to her. "Okay I have all your stuff in this box." Alice said with a smile. Bella grinned as she opened the box. "Emmett watch out!" I yelled as he backed up and hit the coffee table, knocking over a glass bowl. Everything stopped, the glass vase froze seconds before it hit the ground. "What the..." Carlisle said before I turned around. Bella had two of her hands out stretched, like she was reaching for the vase, and like she was dancing with Jazz hands. "Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella smiled at him before she saw his surprised look. "Sorry." Bella said throwing her hands to her side. I spun around when the glass exploded on the ground. "What the he..." Emmett started but I cut him off. "Emmett! Language!" I yelled. He stopped and smiled. "Sorry mom." He whispered. "Bella can you do that again?" Alice asked. Bella looked at her shocked. "Um...Mommy told me never too do it." Bella said softly. "Sorry." She added looking down at her bare feet. "No, Bella dear, don't be afraid. We won't get mad. Here do that to this." Carlisle said pulling a pen out of the box. Bella looked at him as he threw it up in the air. She smiled shyly before she threw her hands up, in the same position as before and the pen froze in the air. "Amazing." I said with a smile as I reached up and plucked the pen from the air. "Bella I'm so proud of you, come here!" Carlisle said opening his arms. She ran to him and he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He was so hot when he was acting like a father figure. I really should get him upstairs and... "Mom!" Edward said, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked away, I forgot I had a mind reader in the family. Carlisle looked at me with a grin. I think he knew what I was thinking. This was so embarrassing! "Can you do anything else Bella?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention to her. "Um, I can move it." Bella said with a smile. "What do you mean?" Alice asked from behind me. "See." Bella said turning to look at the pen in my hand. It flew from my hand as she squinted her eyes. "Wow!" Edward said with a smile. "This is amazing!" Rosalie said grinning. "I think we need to have a family meeting." Carlisle said with a smile as he set Bella down on her feet. "Do want to stay here and play while we go into the kitchen?" I asked Bella. Bella looked at me carefully before she shrugged. "I guess." She said grabbing her cat from the floor before smiling as we walked into the kitchen.

The moment we stepped into the kitchen Carlisle rushed over to the box with his books. "What was that?" Rosalie asked. "What ever it was, it was awesome!" Jasper said grinning. Carlisle rushed over to the couch with a book in his hands. "I think she's a witch." Carlisle whispered making all of us look at her. "What?" Edward asked first. "That would explain why the vampire wanted her. He wants her power." I said, thinking aloud. Carlisle smiled at me but didn't look up from his book. "Oh here it is! Temporal Stasis." Carlisle read. "Um, okay I think everyone will appreciate me saying this but. English Dad." Emmett said with a smile. "She can freeze time. And of course she has the power of Telekinesis." Carlisle said. At least I know what that one is. "Okay, but she's already mega powerful and she's only four! Where her parents both witches?" I asked. "No, they didn't have that smell with their blood, and on they're hospital records, well they would have gone to the hospital a lot more if they where witches." Carlisle answered, still reading the page. "Okay, talk non of this is adding up, then how is she a witch?" Alice asked. "I actually agree. This does not make sense. According to this, the last person to have Temporal Stasis was a extremely powerful witch, named Piper Halliwell. One of the Charmer ones. But she did not have Telekinesis and Temporal Stasis. Her sister Prudence Halliwell had Telekinesis." Carlisle said. "So she's one of their descendants?" I asked. "Maybe, but their powers are passed down every generation. I'm going to look into that. But she needs to know her powers are not a bad thing. We need to teach her that." Carlisle said. I nodded. "Okay, we can definitely do that." Esme said before we heard the door ring. "Okay then its settled. Because if someone comes for her, she needs to be able to defend herself." I said. We all nodded before we heard Bella's loud scream and we all ran for the door.


	4. love

Carlisle Point of View. (CPOV)

We ran out of the kitchen as fast as we could and stopped cold as we took in the scene. A older man was holding a struggling Bella in his arms and grinning at her useless attempts to hurt him. I heard Emmet and Edward growl behind me as we realised he wasn't human. "Let her go." I demanded. He only smiled. "Please, you want this little runt?" He said before he laughed and Bella covered her ears because it was too loud. "Let me go!" Bella cried hitting his chest with her fists. "Hmm, let me think about that. No." He said with a sick grin that made me want to strangle him right there. "Set her down now!" Edward growled. I glanced at him, surprised but Bella's whimper brought my eyes back to her. "Daddy!" She screamed as he tightened his arms around her. My heart melted right there. But now, I was PISSED! "I said. Put her Down!" I screamed making my family stared at me shocked. I realised I had never really raised my voice before and they where all startled by my tone. "Why does she mean this much to you?" he asked. "She's my daughter and I will not let anyone hurt my daughter." I said glaring. He looked at me startled. "Did you just say daughter?" He asked. "Yes did, and that means get your slimy paws off her." I said glaring. He glared and squeezed her tighter, making her cry out in pain. She started crying but she glared her eyes at his arm and it flew back. He gasped as she fell to the floor before Esme ran over and scooped her up and held her close to her. "Mommy!" She cried, and I know Esme felt the same thing I had because I saw her eyes soften as she looked at Bella, like she would be crying if she could. "Don't worry honey." Esme cooed and rushed over to us. Everyone crowded around her except me, Edward, and Emmet who stood starring at him with hatred. "Stay the Hell away from my home." I commanded. "Or what?" He dared. "We'll rip you to shreds." Emmet said. "And we'll enjoy it too." Edward finished. He glared before he ran out the door.  
I turned around and looked at Bella, crying in Esme's arms. "Oh honey don't cry." I said trying to calm her. "He...He..." She just couldn't seem to say it. Esme just held her close to her body. "Maybe we should let her take a nap?" Edward suggested. "But we haven't made her room yet." Alice whispered. "Oh, well lets go do that. Edward can you watch her?" Esme asked. Edward starred at her in shock. "But I..." "Edward, you need to bond with her. Everyone else has, well except Jasper." I said giving Jasper a small smile. "She really likes you." Esme said. Edward sighed before he took Bella from Esme.

EPOV

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and sat her in my lap. "I was so scared." Bella whispered. I smiled at her and moved some of her brown hair from her eyes. She looked up at me and wiped a tear from her eye. "I won't let anything happen to you Bella. I will always be there for you. No matter what." I whispered. It was frustrating that i couldn't read her mind but I still knew she understood what I was putting down. "But..." Bella started but I stopped her. "No. Oh Bella, don't you see? Your my Bella." I know its confusing, but its true." I whispered. Bella looked at me before she smiled. "I know." She whispered, before she snuggled into my arms. It was right then that I knew I had imprinted. And I was hopelessly in love with a four year old girl.


	5. My little note

Okay I'm defiantly not one for author notes but, OMC! I'm making one. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. To tell you the truth I was not sure if anyone would like this. Oh and to answer cem1818's little comment, Don't worry I do know werewolf's imprinted not Vampires, But I have a question, what would I call it? just love maybe? Anyway, I think its totally cool that I just posted this story last night and I already have comments, I'll try to post more as soon as I can, I do type fast so it should not be too difficalt, Watch I'll say that and I'll totally not be able to type! :D And thank you so much, all of you, for your comments. (P.S. I will space out the paragraphs more too. :D) Thanks!

Sincerely

Stacie-Ann.


	6. James

EPOV

Okay well Imprinted may be the wrong word. I mean I'm no flee bag. Stupid werewolves. But It was what I felt, like my heart was just open for a little FOUR-YEAR-OLD girl to take! Maybe I was going mad. Ya, that had to be it...Right? Oh this is so confusing! But when I looked down at little Bella, sleeping happily in my lap. Dang it! Why did I have to melt when ever I looked at her? This is so not helping. But still...Okay Edward Anthony Cullen! Stop thinking about this! She's only for years old. I thought, annoyed with my self. But I couldn't help it, I had to be in love, because the feelings I felt right now for this little girl, where enough to over flow a ocean. This was sooo confusing.

Unknown point of view...

Two men and a woman vampire sat in the bushes watching the scene in the Cullen house. They saw as Edward moved a small lock of Bella's hair from her eyes. "This makes me sick! We need the girl Laurent! Lets just go take her!" The woman exclaimed. "We can not. Not when Edward is right there, you know that Victoria." Laurent said said starring at her. "I can't believe that over protective "father" I had Bella in my arms, if he had just let me go then..." "Then we would be the most powerful beings in the world. But James, he didn't. It's time to go to plan B." Laurent said with a smile before he turned to the house.

EsPOV

The room was finally done, I had to say it was really cute. The walls where painted a baby blue with a white boarder. Her window faced the back, and right below the window sat Bella's bed. A small twin sized bed with a deep blue quilt and white pillows with a mahogany painted bed frame that matched her Dresser and nightstand. Alice and Rosalie had put all the clothes they had gotten her in the dresser, and to be honest? I'm surprised it all fit. Emmett put her white cat, that we had cleaned on the bed and smiled. Feeling very accomplished. Jasper smiled before he put his arms around Alice. "I think its time to let Bella into her room." Rosalie said hugging Emmett. I smiled and walked to the door. "Edward! It's ready." I shouted. He walked up the stairs caring a sleeping Bella before he walked in and grinned at the room. "It's brilliant." He said with a fake British accent. He set Bella down in the bed before he tucked her in and kissed her forehead before we all walked out of the room. "Aw. Edward Likes Bella! Edward Likes Bella!" Emmett whispered as soon as the door was shut. "Shut up Emmett." Edward hissed. "Its totally true! He likes a for year old girl! Oh Edward, can you come play red, light, green light with me?" Emmett said jumping around and talking like Bella. "Oh Emmett? Remember the bear?" Edward shot back. I groaned and stepped back. 5, 4,3,2, "Little Emmett-wemmett got scared by a bear. Ran all the way home for Rosalie to..." 1. Emmett launched at Edward, knocking him to the ground. Edward laughed as Emmett's fist missed his head and slammed hard on the floor. "Ow!" Emmett growled. "Oh wait let me help. Oh Rosalie, Emmett needs you to come fight his battles for him! And maybe change his diaper!" Edward said with a big grin. Emmett growled at him before he punched Edward. Edward knocked the table, which crashed to the floor. "If either of you break my furniture so help me! Edward Anthony Cullen! Emmett Benjamen Cullen! Stop this right now! Or I swear I'll..." I trailed off, not knowing a good threat. "Burn all of your video games, and ground you for a year!" Carlisle yelled with a smile, trying to help me out. "Ya." I agreed smiling at Carlisle. "You wouldn't." Edward said glaring. "Try me Edward." I shot back. "Emmett get off! Quickly!" Edward said before the two jumped to their feet. "Sorry mom!" Emmett and Edward said at the same time. I only nodded before We heard the front door slam open.

We rushed down the stairs and saw the same man as earlier standing in the foyer with a new man. "Sorry to just drop in like this. I believe James here popped in earlier right?" The new man said. "Yes. And as I told him, get the Hell of my property." Carlisle said. "Oh now that's not nice. I'm Laurent." "And guess what? I don't care." Edward growled. "Your not taking Bella." Emmet added. "But why not. She's just a stupid witch. You haven't gotten that attached to her yet." James said with a smile. "Want to bet?" Edward growled and Emmet smirked before growling too. "Hmm. well. if this is how it has to be." James said before he lunched at me. I screamed before I heard Alice scream too. Laurent had grabbed her. "Let them go now!" Carlisle commanded, rage now evident in his eyes. I watched as Jasper started to jump for Alice but Rosalie caught him and held him back. Starring in horror. Jasper was growling loudly, it even hurt my ears. "Ah, here she is." James said making us all look around.


	7. Hold on Bella

EPOV

Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs wide eyed as she starred at Esme and Alice. "Mommy?" Bella whispered and began to run to her but Emmett stopped her and scooped her up in his arms. "No Emmett! Put me down! We have to help Mommy and Alice!" Bella yelled hitting his arms. Emmett smiled quickly before she leaned down and bit him. "OWW!" Emmett yelled before he dropped her. Bella ran over and squinted her eyes and James flew from Alice, crashing into the wall. "Now Victoria!" Laurent screamed. Bella screamed as A vampire woman grabbed her roughly before she ran out the door. "Bella!" I screamed before James ran over at Vampire speed and hit me. Throwing me backwards so I crashed into the wall. "Edward!" I heard Esme scream as she was thrown backwards, she slammed into the other side of the wall too. Carlisle flew at Laurent in rage. "How dare you!" Carlisle screamed slamming his fist into Laurent's jaw. "Victoria, go!" James shouted before the two ran out, leaving Laurent to die from Emmett, and Rosalie.

I jumped up immediately. "Oh Carlisle! Bella!" I screamed, knowing if I could cry I would be, right now I would be bawling. Carlisle rushed over to Esme and picked her up bridal style. "Carlisle I'm fine. It's Bella we need to worry about." Esme whispered, burring her head in his shoulder. "Well find her." Jasper said, sending calming waves over us. "We. Have. To. Find. Her. NOW!" I screamed making everyone look at me. Jasper trembled with the emotional wave I just hit him with. "Sorry Jasper. But we need to go now!" I said and then Alice stopped dead, looking spaced out. Oh vision I thought before I saw what it was about.

_Victoria was running with Bella struggaling in her arms. Bella was crying hard and the rain poared down harder, soaking Bella. "Just let me go." Bella whispered giving up in deffeat. Victoria laughed loudly and harshly before she bent down and Bit Bella's neck._

I growled as the vision ended before I ran for the door. There was absolutely no way Victoria was going to do that to my Bella! I smiled a little as I saw the rest of my family behind me. We're coming Bella. And we're going to bring you home safely, even if its the last thing I do. Seemed to echo threw every ones minds. There was no way Victoria was going to get threw us.


	8. Another note!

Okay this is another author note.

Okay I appreciate all of the comments! I'm so happy people are commenting me. And I wanted to answer a few questions. Especially Silverwings04. Thank you for your comment. I know that her blood is extremely tempting. I will do something with it in a little while, do not fear...Sorry cheesy I know...Anyway so don't worry about that. And I will not be insulted by anything people say, so don't worry about that. And with my spelling, please don't get mad about that. I am a really bad speller! And sometimes spell check gives me the wrong words and with me being bad at spelling, I don't notice! So ya, I hope you all are enjoying my story and I'm working on a chapter right now so it should be posted soon.

Thank you soooo much,

Stacie-Ann


	9. Her blood

Bella's Point of View. (BPOV)

I just wanted my mommy. Where was she? "Let me go!" I screamed crying harder as I hit the scary lady's shoulder. "No way! After all the trouble we went threw to get you? Please." She responded. I let out a whimper when she squeezed me to her chest and stopped. "James stop! I smell the Cullens!" She screamed. James looked around before he walked over and took me from Victoria. "We'll split. You go that way. I'll go this way." James whispered before he ran off with me. Victoria nodded and ran the other way. "You are way to much work child." James said to me with a sick grin. "Leave me alone please!" I cried pleading with him. "I hate to see you cry you know. It will all be over soon." James said before bending down and sinking his teeth into my hand. I cried out in pain as I felt my blood being drained. "Help!" I screamed in pain before I threw my other hand up. He froze in his spot. I fell to the ground clutching my hand, I walked out stumbling, before I collapsed on the ground.

EPOV

We split up the moment Victoria and James had split. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I had gone after James and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had gone after Victoria. We burst threw the bushes when I was hit by the best smell in the world. It was amazing, but then I realized it was the same smell as before. "Oh No! Bella!" I screamed running faster. I stopped when I saw her. James was frozen mid motion and Bella was laying on the floor with blood seeping from two holes in her hand. I stopped dead and pinched my nose. She was right there, and I thought I was going to leap on her and sick her blood! What was I Dracula now! I can't believe I was thinking about this. Emmet and I ran over to James. The moment Emmett's fist hit James's jaw he unfroze before flying backwards on his butt. "How dare you hurt her! She's a four year old girl!" Emmett screamed I rushed over to Esme, Carlisle and Bella before my knees buckled. Why is her blood so tempting! I thought annoyed out of my freaking mind. I looked over when Bella opened her eyes a little. "Mommy, Daddy. I knew you would come." Bella whispered. "Oh sweetie, we would never stop trying to get you." Esme said with a smile. "Edward..." Carlisle said before he looked at me. "Her blood...It's strong, its so tempting." I whispered. We heard a growl behind us as the rest of the family came up. "Edward. You need to do something." Alice whispered. "What?" I asked. "You need to get the venum out." Carlisle said. "Me! Why me?!" I asked quickly, ignoring that my voice just cracked. "Because you love her." Jasper said walking up, but keeping a little bit of a distance from Bella. "Jasper I do no..." "Yes huh! I can feel it!" Jasper interrupted me. "Shut up Jasper." I mumbled. "Edward if she is going to be okay, you need to do this." Carlisle said. I took a deep breath and looked at her determined. I was not going to lose her. I bent down and pressed my lips to her warm skin, amazed at how good it felt...Stay on task Edward! I told my self before my teeth bent into her sore. She screamed in pain and began to thrash against my body. But before long, it stopped, and the blood began to taste clean. I reluctantly pulled my lips away before I looked at her. And then passed out.


	10. Wait what?

EPOV

That had to be the strangest thing that ever happened to me. Did I seriously pass out? What a second where was I? I looked around, it was so bright, it was amazing. "Hello?" I called, trying to find someone. I heard a giggle before a figure walked out of a light, carrying Bella. "Bella! Thank Carlisle your alive!" I said running to her. The woman who held her was beautiful. She had long brown hair with blood streaks in it. Her brown eyes where large and very expressive. just like Bella's. She had on a long white dress that fit her perfectly, showing off all her curves, NOT that I was looking. She smiled at my and kissed Bella's cheek. "Thank you Edward." She said with a smile as she looked at me. "Um. For what?" I asked. "For protecting my niece." She said before another woman came out of the light. She was smiling wildly. Dude what was with these dresses? Okay look at Bella. I thought. The other woman had brown wavy hair and she had light brown eyes that danced happily when they looked at Bella. "Your niece? Are you related to Renee Swan?" I asked, this was really confusing. She laughed bitterly. "No, not at all. Renee stole Bella from my sister." She said. I starred in shock. "I don't follow." I whispered. "My name is Phoebe Halliwell." She said looking at Bella with a smile. "And I'm Prue Halliwell." The other brunet said. "Prue is also one of Bella's Aunts." Phoebe said. "What a second. Halliwell as in the Charmed ones!" I said. They both smiled at me. "Yes, we are two of the Charmed ones." Prue said. "You have done well Edward. You saved an angle. I know my sister will, be so happy." Phoebe said. "Is she still alive?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "Yes, her and her husband both." Prue said. "Oh, where do I find them?" I asked. "In San Fransisco. Look for Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Leo Wyatt." Phoebe said. "You know she's the future of good magic Edward. So by saving her, you saved millions of people." Prue said. Phoebe smiled and whipped a stray tear away as she handed Bella to Prue. "We're always watching over you Bella. Your mommy will now be with you, you'll be safe. And tell your mommy and Auntie Paige, Auntie Prue and Auntie Phoebe are proud of them." Prue whispered. Bella smiled up at them before her aunts kissed her forehead and they gave her to Edward before he blacked out again.

EsPOV

Okay this worried me. I had never seen a vampire pass out. I did not know it was possible. So when Edward fell over, I immediately began to panic. "Oh no what happened!" I exclaimed worriedly. Carlisle looked at me and hugged me. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Carlisle said with a smile. Edward woke up and looked around carefully. "Well...? What happened!" Emmett yelled before Bella began to wake up. "They wanted to talk to me." Edward whispered. "Who?" Carlisle asked. "Bella's aunts." Edward said softly. "The only way they could was to knock me out. They're dead." Edward explained. "Oh. SO you met Renee's family?" Alice pressed. "No, I met two of the Charmed Ones." Edward whispered. Okay, couldn't help it. I gasped. "She's the daughter of one of the Charmed Ones?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, Piper Halliwell is her mother. Renee kidnapped her when she was young." Edward responded. "Oh the pour dear." I said taking her non injured hand, Carlisle had wrapped the other while we had waited. "Is her mother still alive?" Jasper whispered. "Her mother, father, and one of her aunts." Edward responded. "Then its time we take her to her parents, the moment she feels better." Rosalie said sadly. I nodded. As much as I loved Bella, she needed to know her real parents. And I was going to make sure she was happy, because if she wasn't, non of us would be either.


	11. Reunited

EPOV

Over the next week Bella was getting better. Emmett felt guilty about dropping her, and Esme and Alice felt bad about the fact they where the reason she had been caught, but they where finally happy when she was happy enough to play duck duck goose. I walked down stairs and smiled at them as I walked into the living room. "Okay that is it! I DEMAND a rematch!" Emmett yelled as Bella carefully set the guitar down. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie where rolling on the floor with laughter as she held out her hand. Emmett glared as he reached into his pocket and put the candy in her open hand. "How did you cheat!" Emmett demanded. Bella just smiled at him. "My daddy and I used to play." Bella said with a smile. Emmett glared. "Hostler." Emmett said as he plopped on the couch. "Emmett be nice!" Esme yelled from the other room. Bella smiled and climbed up into Emmett's lap. "I'm sorry Emmett. You can share with me. If you want." Bella said handing him a piece of candy. Emmett smiled and took the candy and placed it in his pocket. "I'll eat it later." Emmett said giving Jasper a frantic look. "Now you have to eat it." Alice said. "Your not helping." Emmett mumbled. I smiled. Jasper seemed to be getting better and better about not wanting to drink her blood. I guess he was like me, and just ignored it because we didn't want to see anything happen to this little girl. Oh and we drank frequently, but I would like to think its the other reason. Anyway I sighed as Esme and Carlisle came into the living room. "Come on guys, its time to take Bella to her parents." Esme said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Carlisle smiled and picked Bella up. "Ready?" He asked me. "Never." Was all I could respond.

We walked up the steps of the large home, it was beautiful. It had a two car garage on the side, a garden out front. The windows each had flower beds below them and the pouch was a small, but cute little step with mahogany double doors. Esme took a deep breath before Carlisle knocked on the door. After a few minutes a young woman opened the door. She had her long brown hair tied into a brown pony tail so her brown eyes shown clearly. She was wearing blue jeans and a white turtle neck long sleeve shirt with a green apron that had flowers on it . But what was funny about her was that on her left cheek she had what looked like backing powder smeared. "Can I help you?" She asked looking at all of us. "Yes, are you Piper Halliwell?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, I am." Piper said. "By any chance is your husband home. Oh and your sister?" Carlisle asked."Yes, they are. Why?" Piper asked. "Can we come in we have some news you should probably sit down to here." Esme said. Piper looked at her before she stepped a side, revealing she was holding a little boy in one arm. "Come right in, can I get you anything to drink?" Piper asked as they walked into the living room. "No we're fine, thank you though." Carlisle said. A man walked in with a woman with him. He had brown hair with a tint of blond in it and soft brown eyes. The young woman with him had wavy red hair and brown eyes. "Hello. I'm Leo. And this is my sister in law Paige." He said with a smile as he shook Carlisle's free hand. "My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my daughters Alice, and Rosalie, and my sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward." Carlisle said. "This is Bella." He said motioning to Bella, who was sitting in his lap. "Do you remember your daughter?" Esme asked and Piper's eyes went wide. "Why?! Did you find her?" Piper asked. "We did, we found her with Renee and Charlie." Carlisle said. Piper glared at Renee's name. "Where is she?!" Leo demanded. "Renee is dead, along with Charlie. And Bella here, is your daughter." Carlisle said. Piper gasped and looked at Bella. "Paige can you hold Chris please?" Piper whispered. "Sure Piper." Paige said taking the baby boy from her sister. "Mommy!" Bella exclaimed happily, once she recognized Piper. Piper bent down on one knee and held her arms open as Bella climbed down from Carlisle's lap and ran to her. "Oh baby." Piper said, crying as she held Bella. Leo bent down and held onto his wife and daughter tightly. Paige grinned, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you so much. They never thought they'd see her again. They have to little boys now, Wyatt, who is only two, and Chris who is almost a year. And they love them so much, but they have been praying that they'd be able to hold her again." Paige explained. Esme smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "We'll be moving here soon, if that's okay. We want to be able to visit her. If that's okay." Carlisle said. Piper nodded quickly. "Of course. Thank you so much." Piper whispered. Carlisle nodded for his family before he led his family out of the Halliwell home. Knowing that no mater where Bella went, she would take a piece of the Cullen family. And they would follow.

Okay this is me, Stacie-Ann! I'm done with this book, maybe I'll write a sequel, I'm not sure. I hope you all liked this story, I had this idea and I just wanted to show my idea to others. So my friends suggested I post it. Thank you for your comments, Thank-you too cem1818, Mimi-Love-4ever, Becky94, xlynnx, craznekotwilightperson13, SilverWings04, wingedspirit. I appreciate all the comments. Oh and Please go easy on the comments. I do appreciate them, but this is my first posted story. I hope you liked it and I will probably write a Charmed story next, because I freaking love Charmed and Twilight! Okay well thank you for everything! Oh and as much as I would love it, I do not own Twilight or Charmed so, ya...

Sincerely,

Stacie-Ann


	12. Ending take two

EPOV Twelve years later...

I smiled largely as Bella descended the Victorian stairs. "Hey Edward!" She said with a smile as she slung her book bag over her shoulder. "Hey Bella. I missed you." I said with a smile. "For the whole six hours I was a sleep?" She teased. "Yes, it was like murder. It was nearly unbearable!" I said with a smile as I put my hand to my forehead and pretended to faint. "I'm sorry Edward." She said taking my hand and pulling me into a hug. I kissed her lips and smiled as I tasted the sweet cherry flavor of her lip gloss. I sighed as I started to smell her blood. "Edward, there are rooms for that..." Jasper interrupted walking up to us with Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. "No Jasper, he's not man enough for that." Emmett said with a grin. Darn, why did I have to have brothers? I thought as I heard Jasper and Emmett high five each other. "So how are you Bella?" Rosalie asked. "Fine, my parents are a little sad because, Phoebe's birthday is coming up." Bella said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "How did she die again?" Alice asked softly. "Six months after Chris was born, she was killed by Cole." Bella answered sadly. "I'm sorry Bella I was just curious." Alice said. "Bells! Wait up!" Wyatt called as he, Chris and Melinda ran down the Victorian steps. I still remember when we brought her home, that was sad, but she was so happy to be with her family, Carlisle and Esme had agreed to move up to be with Bella on the car ride home so we had packed everything up, again, and moved out, I only had to be without her for two days. And those two days where the worst days of my LIFE! I leaned over and planted another kiss on Bella's lips. I would never give her up, even if I had to face an army of Demons and Vamps alike, she was mine and I was hers.

Okay this is me, Stacie-Ann! I'm done with this book, maybe I'll write a sequel, I'm not sure. I hope you liked it and I will probably write a Charmed story next, because I freaking love Charmed and Twilight! In response to craznekotwilightperson13, I agree with you, I wish Charmed was still on, I still cry when ever I see the final episode, its so sad, but happy at the same time. The reason that Phoebe is dead is because I didn't want Prue to be all alone when she meets Edward. And I just couldn't kill Piper, because she's my favorite, or Paige because she's just awesome, so it had to be Phoebe, oh and once he killed Phoebe (In my story) then Piper and Paige killed him. Okay if you have anymore questions tell me and, well thank you for everything! Oh and as much as I would love it, I do not own Twilight or Charmed so, ya...

Sincerely,

Stacie-Ann


	13. sequel, chap one!

Okay thank you to everyone who Read and Reviewed, lets see how many times have I said that? Anyway, I decided to do a sequel, because of all the people that said they wanted one...So here's the first Chapter.

17-year-old Bella Halliwell stood in her room. Brushing her long brown hair. "Bella! Dinner's ready!" Piper Halliwell called up to her oldest daughter. "Coming mom!" Bella screamed. She stood up about to walk out the door when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Bella answered with a smile on her face. "Hello Bella." A deep voice said from the other line. "Who is this?" Bella asked. "Someone from your past." He said on the other end. Bella took a deep breath and starred at her room. "I said who is this?" "I'm watching you Bella. And I want you too know, this time, not even your powers will be able to help you. You are mine." "Look I don't know who you are but..." "But nothing Bella. I'm closer than you think, and I will get what I came for. Bye for now." The voice said before the line went dead. Bella starred at the phone before she shut it and threw her door open. "Mom!" Bella screamed before running down the stairs. She needed to talk to Edward, and fast!

Okay tell me what you think! -Stacie-Ann


	14. Thanks

Okay my peeps. (If you know a better way to get the word out, tell me please!) For all of you who read this story and wanted the sequel I will name it Watching you. I'll post the first chapter in a few minutes if you want to read it. Anyway, I wanted to try my hand at a horror book, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read it. But I hope you'll like it. Okay well I've got to go type up my first Chapter! Its actually really fun to write horror story's, or so I've learned.

Thanks again!

Stacie-Ann


End file.
